


To the lowest circle of Hell

by alpha_libsx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: After Season 3B, BAMF Stiles, Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Crazy Kate, Drug Use, F/M, Hellhound Derek, Hellhounds, M/M, Past Abuse, Psychological Torture, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1367077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alpha_libsx/pseuds/alpha_libsx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set right after the finale of season 3b. Kate needs someone to protect her from the people hunting her and she chose Derek. Thing is she chose to change Derek. This change will start to affect Derek because it ties him to one of his worst nightmares Kate. This thing is going to change him. Derek finds refuge in his mind where he sees Stiles again. What will happen though when they meet up in reality after this?<br/>Please read the warnings</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Read the warnings ! This idea was in my mind for a long time and the finale gave me the scene to make it happen. Hope you guys find it interesting. Personally i want to continue writing this story, tell me your opinions in the comments ! sterek is going to be more apparent in coming chapters i'm not like Jeff is! I 'd love to hear your opinions !!!!

Derek was on his knees in the middle of his loft with a gaping wound on his chest, slipping in and out of consciousness. She was standing right in front of him. She wasn’t dead. ”What are you?” Derek asked feeling the panic start rising in him. “I am me! Just an improved version, missed me babe?” Kate retorted back to him with her usual attitude, after so many years many things changed but not her and her attitude. She walked towards where Derek was trembling trying to stay awake, stood in front of him and yanked his head back to face her. “What’s wrong Der?” asked him with a vicious smirk on her face.

“Kill me” Derek said his voice barely audible, he couldn’t fight her again not anymore. “Now why would I do that? We have a past and I need you for the foreseeable future” Kate said to him never letting go of the iron grip she had on his hair. Derek poured the last ounce of strength he had left on shouting back at her “KILL ME!”. “That’s really not my goal here stop with the shouting, my ears are sensitive” Kate said while she was grabbing him from the shoulder and pulling him up using only one hand. She grabbed the chair near the table and sat Derek on it. Derek vision started blurring around the edges again, he would pass out again on a few seconds, the wound on his chest was healing slowly but it was also steadily bleeding. Kate took out from a bag that was left on the floor near the table two pairs of handcuffs went up to him and put one on both of Dereks hands and cuffed him to the chair.

Derek’s eyes slowly closed, when he reopened them he was again on the locker room of the school with Stiles sitting in front of him. “You are not here, you …” Derek said his voice trembling because he couldn’t make sense of this, why Stiles? “Yeah I am not here but I am in your head, fight her” Stiles said to him with an angered look, raised his left hand and slapped him.

Derek suddenly was in his loft again, cuffed on a chair with the wound on his chest still bleeding. Kate was sitting cross-legged on the edge of the table facing Derek “Thought you were a goner for a second there, would have been a shame.” Derek could physically feel the venom on her words. “So I have some plans for you baby boy” Kate said and jumped of the table, Derek saw that on the table behind her several tools were laid out. “You want to torture me again? Make sure, when you finish that I’m dead.” Derek spat to her, a lump forming on his throat, he’d lost count what time this was that she would torture him again, only thing different is that he couldn’t take it again. It had happened way to many times.

“Seriously you think that I’ll torture you then kill you?” Kate said kneeling in front of Derek. “I need someone to protect me, that’s where you come in.” Kate should to him and pulled her blue clawed hands from behind her back and pushed on Dereks wound.

Derek screamed with the last bits of strength that were left in him, tears streaming down his face because the bullet inside him wouldn’t let him heal completely and his healing had stopped around the bullet. He felt Kate’s hands clawing his wound open again, he felt the blood starting to stream down his abdomen and wondered how much time did he have left before dying. He felt Kate searching around his chest cavity, he felt every painful second of it while he started to cough up blood, he felt her catching the bullet and pulling it out of his chest.  
“Now let’s move on to the fun part” Kate said standing up in front of him and walking back to the table. Derek heard her saying something else to him but his vision blurred again and he felt happy that it did because it’d mean that this was finally it, he was dying it was going to end. His eyesight blackened, when it started clearing up again Derek looked around him perplexed. He was in the locker room again, he looked around him and saw Stiles sitting beside him.

“You pathetic piece of shit, you’ve never won a fight, wake up and win your first fight against her” Stiles said to him raising his right hand in a fist, Derek saw it and instinctively closed his eyes, and felt the punch on his jawline.

He reopened his eyes and saw Kate pulling back her right fist. “Babe I’m not going to let you really die on me.” she said sporting her vicious smirk. She grabbed a syringe from the table filled with a clear liquid. Derek was panting now and tears were streaming down his face he couldn’t take it anymore he just wanted for it to end. Kate was standing in front of him and still smirking jammed the syringe on the jugular vein on his neck.

Derek screamed again. He felt the liquid streaming into his vein and it burned him. His head fell back still screaming. He saw that Kate was behind him now starting to mumble some gibberish things that Derek couldn’t understand. He felt his whole body starting to burn up. Kate walked up to the table again took a dagger dipped it in what Derek could smell was wolfs bane and walked up to him again. She lifted up the dagger and pressed it on his left shoulder until it pierced his skin, she dragged the knife downwards to his ribs and Derek lost consciousness again from the pain.

He opened his eyes again and it didn’t surprise him to see Stiles on the bench in front of him sitting cross-legged. “Derek what are you doing?” Stiles asked him looking angered. “I can’t fight her she’s too strong, she has me cuffed on a chair, I can’t do this” Derek started mumbling not caring the panic that showed in his voice. “Do you know what she’s doing to you?” Stiles said staring back at him and Derek felt that Stiles was staring right at his soul at that moment. “I don’t know, it doesn’t matter if she kills me now.” Derek said to Stiles his eyes tearing up. “She not killing you Derek, you have read about this. THINK” Stiles said to him with conviction. “There is nothing else for her to do to me.” Derek said facing the floor as tears started streaming down his eyes. “Derek THINK. You have read about this what she is doing to you.” Stiles said as he knelt in front of Derek, raising his hands to cup his face and make him look at him. “WAKE UP.” Stiles screamed in his face.

“It took you long this time, 3 hours. Finished up on what I was doing though, thankfully without you interrupting me every 2 seconds begging for me to kill you .” Kate said with a satisfied look on her face. She started changing again in front of Derek to whatever it was that she was, walked up to Derek leaned in on the base of his neck and bit down hard. Derek felt nothing though. Kate stood up straight in front of him. “My own personal guard-dog, how do you feel Derek? How does it feel being a hellhound?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek looks at himself in the mirror and deals with the aftermath of what Kate did to him. He decides to make a phone call to ask for some help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So continuing where chapter one left off. Hope you guys like it. Tell me your opinions in the comments. The way i made Derek look like as a hellhound is from my imagination it doesn't follow a mythology.

A hellhound, he did read about that when he was a kid. Derek’s mind was now running a thousand miles per second, Stiles or his subconscious was right. The first time he had read about it was in a big old book that he had managed to steal from his parents secret library, it was where they were keeping the scary books cataloguing all the scary stuff that go bump in the night. He had managed to sneak in with Laura, took the book while Laura kept watch and went straight to his room with Laura right behind him.

Everything was coming back to him now. He was at his room alone, sitting cross-legged on his bed with the big old dusty book in front of him, black leather hard back, title written in golden letters “Hounds Of Hell”. He didn’t remember exactly the exact contents of the book because he was a little kid then and even though he was a born werewolf there were things out there scarier than him. What he remembered though was that he opened the book and in the first page was a ritual as to how you could turn a werewolf to a hellhound. He vividly remembered being terrified, closing the book and running down to the kitchen to find his dad. He remembered apologizing in tears and his dad telling him that “It is just a myth, you have nothing to worry about”.

“You’re lying, it is a myth, it can’t be done.” Derek retorted back to her. “Do you honestly believe that? I mean you were just a kid when you read that book, why would your dad tell a little kid that there are actual hellhounds? ” Kate said with a luminous grin on her face. ”Plus when you take a look at yourself in a mirror you’ll realize that it’s true” she murmured while she was packing up the stuff that she had laid on the table.

Derek was on the verge of a panic attack, because it couldn’t be real, it just couldn’t. “You said that I’m your personal guard dog what does that mean?” Derek asked her his voice trembling. ”Many people want what I am, those hunters are a clan and they want me dead, your job is to protect me from them and from anyone else that tries to harm me. Clear enough?” Kate said while zipping up the bag she had put the tools in. “Crystal, uncuff me now?” Derek asked trying to control his emotions.

Kate waked up behind the chair and uncuffed Derek, “Until later sweetheart” she winked at him and walked out of the loft. Derek was finally left alone with the bodies of the dead hunters on the floor of his loft. He couldn’t master the strength to get up from the chair. Kate was his personal hell and back when Peter had clawed her throat open he was really glad that it had all ended, but now she was back and she had made him into her personal bitch.

He lost count of the hours that had passed while he was left sitting on the chair. The bodies in the loft had started to smell and it hurt his nose. He stood up from the chair and walked up to a full body mirror that he had at one corner of his loft, he wondered what she had done to him, first obvious change was that the claws on his hand were black and he couldn’t seem to get his hands back to normal.

He looked at his reflection in the mirror and it took him ten minutes to realize that he was staring at himself. His ears were pointy, next obvious change where his eyes the one was the usual blue but the other one was black, total black no iris no nothing, total black. He started to panic his eyesight was the same as it was in his wolf form, so he was not blind from that eye. Next thing he noticed was that he had elongated fangs that were bigger than his werewolf form and then that there were carved symbols on his arms. He took of his t-shit and what he saw in the mirror took the whole air out of his lungs. His entire upper body was carved up in symbols and words that he couldn’t understand. He turned with his back at the mirror, turned his head and looked at his back. Exactly the same as the front. Perfect he thought just perfect, he wasn’t healing and no matter how much he tried he couldn’t turn himself to normal.

He also had the bodies of ten hunters starting to smell in his loft. He really needed to take care of them first. This was the first time that he was actually glad that he bought the whole building and the free space in the back. He thought that he’d get a shovel dig up ten big holes in the back and just toss them inside, and then he’d deal with whatever thing Kate had done to him. He went outside buried the bodies and went back at his loft. He walked over to his bed and fell on it face down. He was exhausted with every single thing in his life at that moment, he thought that he needed to let people now that she was not dead that she was alive somehow and that she was not human.

He started thinking, first choice was Chris but he had lost his daughter five days ago, then there was Scott but he lost Allison too, next there was Isaac but he had left, and then there was Stiles he couldn’t do that to him, he fought a nogitsune and won and now he needed time to pick himself up and recover.

He couldn’t do this no one deserved to hear that Kate was back, and he was her personal bitch. He just couldn’t refer to himself as something else because if he’d say it out loud then it would be real. He was everything he was scared of and he was bound to protect the devil that destroyed him and everything in his life.

He looked up at the watch he had on the wall. It was now ten at night. He needed help he thought, even though everyone was dealing with things he needed someone to help him. He couldn’t do this alone. He stood up from the bed in order to find his cell. He searched almost through the entire loft and found it on the couch.

He walked to his bed again and lied down again. He searched at his contacts and found Stiles. He stared at his phone for a couple of minutes thinking if he should call him or not. He mastered up the courage and hit call.

It rang and it rang and Derek thought that he probably was sleeping since he hadn’t slept these last weeks. Just when Derek thought to hang up, Stiles picked up “Hi” said Stiles sounding out of breath. Derek didn’t know what to say to him, “Derek are you there? Is this a butt-dial?” Stiles asked confused, “No … I… just wanted to …” Derek said trembling. “Come on Derek form a sentence that I can understand, for me please.” Stiles said to him with his usual sarcasm. “I just wanted to see if you need something” Derek said cursing everything in his mind because apparently after everything else he lost his ability to speak.

“That is really kind of you, no I don’t want anything. Are you ok?” Stiles answered him, “I wanted to … never mind goodnight you need to sleep” Derek said starting to losing his calm, he could feel the tears forming in his eyes what exactly would he say to him, after everything you’ve been through I want you to help me because I fucked up. “Are you sure you’re ok?” Stiles asked him again, “Sleep Stiles” Derek told him and hung up.

He was cursing himself, what exactly could come out of calling Stiles he lost his trail of thought and everything went to shit. He thought as tears were streaming down his face. That night he did something he hadn’t done in a long time since the death of his family. He laid on his bed and cried his eyes out, until exhaustion took over and he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you find it interesting, stay with me & tell me your thoughts, i'll continue the story .


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek seeks some help from Chris on what to do as the clock starts ticking down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the few of you that read this story sorry it took me this long to continue. Promise the next chapter won't take me this long.

Derek woke up from the buzzing of his phone. “Unknown contact” just perfect what now he thought, as if his life wasn’t screwed up enough. He picked it up “Hey sweetheart. Don’t ever take this long to pick up again because I’m going to put you in a cage. Understood?” Kate of course it was Kate who else would it be. “What do you want bitch?” Derek spat at the phone while he rubbed viciously at his eyes.

“I have your first job, I’ll come pick you up from your loft in 5 hours…” she said to him and then hung up. Derek started to panic, she would possibly make him kill someone. He somehow needed to get ahead of her before she messed up things even more. He got out of bed and started pacing back and forth trying to think of what to do.

The only person that had the knowledge to help him out a bit, or at least tell him a little bit more about hellhounds was Chris. He searched his contacts found him and pressed call. “Derek?” Chris said to him, “I know that it’s really inconsiderate of me calling you but you’re the only one I could think of …” Derek didn’t know how to phrase what he wanted, “Derek just tell me” Chris said to him with a determination in his voice. “Please, please come to my loft right now please” Derek told him, that was the only thing he could voice out. “I’ll be there in 15 minutes” Chris told him and hung up.

Derek started pacing back and forth in his loft trying to occupy himself until Chris came. He thought that he probably needed something to eat so he went to get an apple from his kitchen. He took the apple and went to sit down at the couch so that he could eat he opened his mouth and took a big bite from the apple which split in half due to his fangs. Fucking perfect he thought now eating would be an issue too.

He tossed the apple at the garbage feeling frustrated and went to the metal closet he pulled out a dark red hoodie and wore it, pulling up the hood so that it hides his face, he didn’t want to give Chris a heart attack.

He looked at his watch three more minutes until Chris said he’d be there. He heard the door to his loft being pulled open and couldn’t help a surprised growl. “Take it easy man, it’s me” Chris said entering the loft and pulling the door close behind him “By the way you should learn to lock”.

Chris started walking towards the dark corner that Derek stood “Go sit at the chair near the table and don’t come any closer” Derek said to him, he didn’t know how to do this and taking in consideration the fact that Chris could kill him he thought that he’d take it really slow.

“What is wrong with you Derek? Let’s be honest here you didn’t call me so that we’d go get coffee and bond over our mutual family tragedies.” Chris said to Derek surprising him, because that level of sarcasm coming from a hunter that recently lost his daughter was a scary surprise.

“Look I fucked up big time” Derek answered him coming out from the shadows pulling down the hoodie and coming closer to where Chris was sitting so that he could see his face.“ What the shit?” Chris uttered after five minutes. “How did you? This is just supposed to be a legend. Are you ok?” Chris asked Derek looking lost. “No I am not, I’m losing it and I really need help” Derek admitted to Chris, “So this is what I think it is, you are a hellhound. Who did this to you?” Chris asked, “One thing at a time, the person that did this to me will make me kill someone today, I want to know how do I stop this.” Derek said feeling a glimmer of hope that maybe just maybe Chris would be able to help him figure things out. He was a hunter after all, he should know this stuff.

“What a hellhound does is that the souls of the people it kills go to hell, no detours no nothing, it doesn’t matter if they’re good or not they go to hell. The basic physiology and rules are probably the same as lycanthropy.” Chris continued, Derek was left staring at Chris ”Same rules? Are you fucking kidding me here? Are you blind? You do see what I look like right? Oh you haven’t seen the best part yet.” Derek started shouting at Chris because he just couldn’t take it anymore, he started undressing to reveal the extent the damage that Kate had done to his body.

Chris rose from the chair and started circling Derek to examine the symbols carved on his flesh “The person that did this to you, I want a name.” Derek could feel anger emitting from Chris “Why do you want to know? It won’t change anything.” Derek told him. “I said I want a name. I know that whoever did this to you is a trained hunter because the carving skills can only come from a trained hunter. He or she should be tortured and killed for what they did to you. It goes against everything a hunter stands for, fuck, it goes against nature.” Chris sighed and went to sit back down at the chair. “Plus you’ve been through enough, you don’t need this too” Derek was confused, he didn’t expect this from Chris.

“This person can control me, how do I stop them from making me kill someone?” Derek asked because as much as this heart to heart they were having was kind of what he needed , it didn’t actually help him.

“I don’t know what will actually work, because this is a first for me, but I suppose you could try using the anchor you had as a werewolf and maybe focus on that hard enough to overpower the control the other person has on you?” Chris said “You do have an anchor right?”. “Yeah…” Derek trailed off thinking that his anchor now wasn’t anger it was Stiles.

“Yeah ?That yeah is not going to work when the urge to kill someone kicks in, to a hellhound killing is more natural than breathing. Derek?” Chris looked at Derek trying to possibly stare an answer out of him.

“Look he’s better left alone, he doesn’t need this in his life. He doesn’t need me.” Derek said feeling the sadness creeping up on him as he remembered the phone call he made to Stiles last night. “Listen to me Stiles is a really strong person, he survived being possessed by a fucking Nogitsune.” Chris said to him, Derek was left staring at Chris with eyes wide open and mouth gaping “I don’t exactly know what gave you an impression that I’m an idiot but moving on. Go see him, it will help ground you make you stronger against whoever it is that did this” Derek was still there left gaping “ How exactly did you know about this?” was the only thing that he could say.

“When you came at my apartment, the time that Stiles went missing, out of all people that you could go to Scott, Deaton, fuck even Stiles dad you asked me for help and the moment you asked me what I planned to do if I find him, I could see it in your eyes that you would tear me apart if I touched him. My sister was responsible for the demise of your family and let’s leave out the emotional scarring that she did to you. So if that doesn’t scream that you love Stiles I really don’t know what does.” Derek was still staring at Chris.

“What do I do?” Derek asked feeling lost. “Go see him, fuck I’ll even drive you to wherever he is.” Chris told him “ Pick up the phone and call him, sent him a text where are you I need to see you asap” Chris told him frustrated. Derek sent him the text feeling like he was on auto pilot. He left the phone at the table and he pulled up a chair to sit facing Chris, they waited in silence. After three minutes the phone buzzed, both Chris and Derek stood up to get the phone “at home, come over” Stiles had sent back to him.

“Get up I’m driving” Chris told him. They went down the stairs in silence and walked over to Chris jeep. The drive was silent until it dawned on Derek what he was actually going to do here, “Wait, wait, just stop please.”. Chris continued driving “You don’t want to kill someone so you have to go see him, just talk to him, it will probably help. It will also give me some time to go search about this”.

After twenty minutes more or less they were in front of Stiles house. “Good luck, pull the hoodie up ease him into it.” Chris told him as Derek was exiting the car. Derek did as he was told and started walking to the door of Stiles house, he heard Chris driving away. He stood in front of the door took a deep breath and rung the bell.

He heard footsteps running down the stairs to open the door. He looked as it started to open to reveal Stiles behind it, he looked as Stiles stared back at him and what Kate had done to his face. “Inside” Stiles told him as he pulled him inside the house gripping at his hoodie. Four more hours he thought as he entered the house, then Kate will come to collect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because i have a huge gap from the show as to how Dereks dad was, i decided to make Chris something like a father figure to Derek because in all honesty i can actually see it happen in season 4. Hope you enjoyed it and leave me some comments, tell me your thought on it. So how will Stiles react to the whole thing? Will Dereks fears about Stiles being better off without him become true? (I am a bad person i know :p) Next chapter will be up in a few days.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited meeting between Stiles and Derek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me this long to update. Hope you enjoy it.

Derek walked straight to the couch, he needed to sit down because he felt that this meeting was slowly and steadily going out of his control. He still kept the hoodie on out of fear that he would scare Stiles into kicking him out of the house.

“Are you going to keep it on your face and continue staring at the floor?” he didn’t know what to do, what was he supposed to do visiting Stiles. “I just. I think it’s better if I keep it on” Derek said to him as he pulled on the hoodie trying to cover his face more. “No man come on let me see you” Derek couldn’t understand why Stiles would want that, so he kept staring at the floor trying to think of what to do. He felt a hand grabbing on the hoodie and pulling it away from his face.

He couldn’t help the growl that emitted from him, he couldn’t help the fact that he grabbed Stiles hand pushed him on the couch with his other clawed hand at Stiles neck. “Oh shit, fuck, Stiles I am so sorry” he started pleading to him hoping that he hadn’t messed up everything with this. He pulled the hand that he had at his neck and then he saw that he had drawn blood. ”Where is the first aid kit? Please Stiles I am really sorry” Stiles looked at him trying to figure out what was happening exactly.

“Oh my god Derek. What is going on? What happened to you?” Stiles asked him hoping that he’d get an answer to help clear out what he was seeing in front of him. There he was Derek clawed hands, one eye total black the other one the cold blue he had as a werewolf, pointy ears and fangs and he was trying not to cry because he “hurt” Stiles.

“I don’t know exactly” Derek said back to him as he stood up from the couch that Stiles was now sitting as well and walked over to a chair that was near the window, the farthest possible place he could find to sit, because he thought that he was going to pass out. “I have time” Derek couldn’t believe the acceptance he was hearing in Stiles voice. He looked at the clock on the wall three and a half hours left. ”I don’t have much time though, look I, something happened and I turned into this” Derek said to him.

“What is this Derek? Are you still a werewolf?” Stiles asked and Derek could actually sniff the curiosity emitting from Stiles. He expected pity, disgust he imagined the worst things but not curiosity. “I am not anymore, maybe part of me still is, I don’t know what she did to me exactly or how to reverse this …” Derek started mumbling when Stiles interrupted him “ Who is she and what did she do to you?” Stiles asked with a concerned look.

“So I am a hellhound and the she I am referring to is Kate Argent who is not human” Derek just spit it out thinking that there was not better way to go around it so he just said it. “Wait Kate Argent is alive? Damn it Peter needs to learn how to be a proper psychopath or sociopath or whatever it is that is wrong with him” Stiles started rumbling and Derek was left staring at him with his mouth gaping open “I just told you I am a hellhound and Kate Argent is not human and your problem right now is that Peter didn’t do a good job?” he told him feeling utterly lost.

“Why would I have a problem with you being a hellhound?” Stiles retorted back, Derek didn’t know what to take from his expression “I am a hellhound, this basically makes me a demon, I am not even half human, I think” . Derek decided to show Stiles the full extent of what Kate had done to him so he stood up from the chair and started taking off his hoodie. “This is what she did to me” Derek said standing more towards the light that was coming through the windows. He was watching Stiles face carefully searching for a reaction Stiles stood up from the couch and walked over to him, he made one circle around him and Derek was about to pass out from the anxiety because he couldn’t smell anything from Stiles so he didn’t know how he felt about seeing this, seeing him.

Derek stood there in silence waiting for a reaction from Stiles. “I am going to kill her, permanently” Stiles said. “Stiles no you don’t know what she is, how she is. Don’t do something stupid please” Derek started pleading because he wasn’t expecting this and he knew that if Stiles went up against her it wouldn’t end well and he wouldn’t be able to live with it.

“What skinny defenseless Stiles doesn’t stand a chance against whatever she is? That’s what you think right? She doesn’t get to do this to you and still breathe” Stiles said and now Derek could smell the anger coming off from Stiles in waves. “I won’t be able to live with myself if she does something to you” Derek said in a final effort to make Stiles forget about this.

“ What about me though ? What about the fact that I cannot live with the fact that she did this to you and I didn’t do something about it” Stiles said to Derek. Derek felt utterly confused he didn’t expect this outcome and he didn’t know how to react to it.

“Stop looking at me like that” Derek took his gaze off from Stiles and went to sit back to the chair near the window. “And just to be clear I don’t care” Derek looked at him “I don’t care Derek whatever you are I don’t care. You’ll always be Derek Hale I don’t care about the package this comes in. “ Stiles said walking back to sit at the couch. Derek was left speechless, he wanted to say it to him that he loved him more than anyone and anything, but he thought that it wasn’t the time nor the place, and if Kate succeeded he wasn’t sure what would happen.

Suddenly his cellphone rung. He thought that it was Chris with an answer as to how he’d come back to normal. He pulled the phone out of his pocket and saw the unknown caller. He looked at his watch, he still had two hours left it couldn’t be her. He didn’t have time to stop Stiles from snatching the phone out of his hand and answering the phone call. Stiles didn’t speak though from the phone Kate answered “Something happened and I am going to pick you up sooner to kill the first target”. Stiles retorted back to her in a voice that even frightened Derek, the only time Derek heard Stiles like that was when the nogitsune was possessing him. “You know who I am, you know where I live so come and get him bitch” Stiles said and closed the phone before Kate had any time to answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be the last one! Leave me some comments with your thoughts on it because i want to improve. The next chapter won't take me this long ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter. Hope you guys enjoy.

“What the fuck were you thinking? Damn it Stiles!” Derek said frustrated. “That’s for me to know and for you to dot dot dot, now shut up and come with me ” Stiles told him and run off to the corridor, Derek followed close beside him starting to feel utter panic realizing exactly what Stiles had done.

Stiles opened a door to his right which lead to the basement and started running down the stairs with Derek right beside him. “Stiles what are we doing here? You need to run!” Derek didn’t know what to do to avoid the apparently inevitable showdown. “I’m not running and neither are you! Now shut the fuck up and listen to me! I’m going to kill the bitch and it’s going to be permanent this time, not the half-assed job Peter did. Remind me later to have a talk with him about this. Now you either help me or you stay in the basement and don’t make a sound” Stiles looked more determined than ever and it scared Derek a lot, he didn’t want to make Stiles kill someone.

“You don’t kill her, I will, accept it she’s done enough to me and especially the people around me, I get to do it” Derek finally surrendered. “Listen to me we have approximately seven minutes left before she comes” Stiles said while looking around in some tool boxes. “How are we going to slow her down enough for me to kill her?” Derek asked panicked. “Let me worry about that” Stiles said turning to face Derek holding up a machete on one hand and a short barreled shotgun on the other. “Stiles what the fuck? Why do you have a machete on your basement? And don’t tell me it’s your dads” Derek looked at him terrified. “It’s in case you piss me off” Stiles winked back at him.

They both heard a car stopping in front of the house. Stiles motioned at Derek to keep quiet and follow him upstairs. They made their way up without making a single sound, they opened the door slightly. They couldn’t see all the way to the front door and the living room from there. “Is she in?” Stiles muttered under his breath, Derek sniffed the air all he could smell was Stiles, Stiles being afraid to his very core. He couldn’t do anything now though, he couldn’t get Stiles out without Kate realizing it and chasing after them and most probably catching up. For the time being he chose to ignore it so he nodded a no back to Stiles.

Stiles pushed the door open and went out to the corridor holding the machete on one hand. They went out to the corridor. They both heard a loud knock on the door followed by Kate shouting “Don’t make me rip it open you little shit, open up you little shit”. Stiles walked to the living room with Derek following. “Behind the counter in the kitchen” Stiles mumbled. Derek looked at him confused, Stiles nodded to him to go. Derek complied and went behind the counter in the kitchen. 

“Kick it down bitch” Stiles shouted and held the machete behind his back while securing the shotgun he had put on his shoulder. A loud sound came and the door was off it’s hinges, and behind it revealed Kate morphed out to whatever it was that she had become. Stiles was standing a few meters away from the door shocked at what he was seeing. He composed himself “I see now you’re an avatar, thank you for destroying a really good movie”.

Kate walked inside. “I want my hellhound back I have some business to attend to” Kate said back to him. Derek in the meantime was behind the counter ready to attack on the slightest hint of her harming Stiles. Stiles pulled out the machete behind his back and threw it aiming right at her chest. She dodged it easily and the machete flew straight to the door frame and it got stuck there.  
Stiles took advantage of the second that Kate’s attention was at the machete and drew out the shotgun aimed it at her and pulled the trigger. Stiles had grazed her shoulder, because she moved again. “All the wrong moves Stiles, where is he?” Stiles at that point realized that Kate for some reason couldn’t smell Derek. Finally something he could use to his advantage. He loaded the shotgun again and fired, this times Kate saw it coming and all that was left in the place where she was standing was a big hole on the wall near the door.

Stiles didn’t have time to see that Kate was now standing right beside him. She hold him and put a clawed hand at his neck. “Now tell me where he is and I will think about slicing your neck open” Kate finished her threat with something that to Stiles felt like a growl but it had an obscene screeching sound to it. Stiles threw his head back in the effort to hit her, but what it felt to him was like hitting his head on a concrete wall, he tried elbowing her but that didn’t work either, she didn’t even flinch.

He pulled out a silver knife he was hiding in his sleeve out of habit after the whole nogitsune incident and jammed it to her neck. It finally worked she stumbled and let him go. “Now” Stiles screamed. Derek jumped behind the counter and in the blink of an eye had his teeth sunk in her neck. 

Stiles heard a growl reverberating from Derek’s chest and making every glass surface on Stiles home rumble and shatter to pieces. Stiles was left speechless. Derek with one move with his jaws beheaded Kate.

It was over, Stiles thought it was finally over, then Derek turned around to face Stiles. Both of Derek’s eyes were now black. “Derek, it’s ok, she’s dead” Stiles muttered starting to get really scared now, Derek started slowly walking over to him and was still growling at him.

“Derek listen to me it’s over” Stiles said his voice trembling. Derek in the blink of an eye was standing now right in front of him with a clawed hand on his neck, mouth full of blood and black eyes staring at him. “It’s me Derek, I’m not fighting you, it’s me sourwolf” Stiles said with tears streaming down his face and neck throbbing. 

Derek’s one eye came slowly back to blue. Stiles watched not being able to mutter a word. Derek slowly seemed to realize what was happening. He pulled Stiles to embrace him. “It’s over sourwolf ,it’s over” Stiles whispered to his ear. Derek kept holding Stiles, if it was possible he would keep holding him forever. “Thank you Stiles, thank you so much” Derek didn’t know what else to say thank you for being there, for everything, for despite the fact that you were afraid stood up to god knows what to fight for me. “Thank me by help cleaning up cause Kate will be nothing against my dad when he gets back and see this” Stiles told him trying to lighten the mood. 

Derek pulled back from hugging him “I didn’t know this was going to happen Stiles I’m sorry, I’m going to get a trash bag”. He passed in front of what was left of a mirror while walking to the kitchen. He caught a glimpse of his reflection and he was still a hellhound nothing had changed back.

He had hoped that maybe after she died he would turn back. Lost in his thoughts he didn’t realize that Stiles was now standing in front of him. “I will say it again in the hopes of you actually getting it, Derek I don’t care what you look like, but I’m going to be honest here that growl back there was badass. It doesn’t matter to me, you’re still the same sourwolf that I met in the forest, I love you for everything that you are”. Derek pulled him to his arms “I love you too Stiles, more than anything and anyone” and kissed him with everything he had. “Anyone care to explain to me what happened here?” Derek and Stiles pulled away from each other and saw John standing in front of what used to be the front door “Dad , this is Derek you’ve met him before and I love his stupid ass” Stiles said proudly. “I know that ! Now explain to me why there are holes and a machete in the wall!”. Stiles and Derek looked awkwardly at each other and started laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always i'd love to hear your thoughts. Because deep down i'm a huge sap i had to give it a happy and carefree ending.


End file.
